


Paranormal Shenanigans

by madicham



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, M/M, jesse gains a monster bf he doesn't have a choice, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/pseuds/madicham
Summary: After months of strange occurances, Jesse finally meets the cause of it all - it seems he's caught a demon's eye
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	Paranormal Shenanigans

Jesse had lived in the dorms for all five years of high school and never had a problem with them. So he had not only hoped, but expected this to continue all trough university. After all, high school was the worst of the stages of education, and he had gotten through that unscarred.

And yet he had encountered a problem from day one.

But, to be fair, it wasn’t a problem that the university or the dorm managers were responsible for, not one they could fix, so he hadn’t brought it up with them at all. He hadn’t told anyone. Who would believe him anyway?

You see, Jesse’s room was haunted.

And no one would believe something like that.

Jesse himself hardy believed it. In fact, he outright refused to believe it at first.

And really, at the beginning “demon” wasn’t going to be anyone’s first guess. The incidents were too small and insignificant for that.

The door being difficult to open, his coat falling off the hanger, trash ending up outside the trashcan when he was so sure he put it inside – it was all barely noticeable. But it stacked up.

And after the first few days things started escalating. Small but noticeable portions of his food began disappearing – the second to last apple of the bunch, the first potato he pealed, even the bite off his fork if he looked away from it. His wardrobe, especially the underwear drawer, was constantly rearranged, and clothes form one drawer or hanger would somehow end up on another. Any picture he took of himself in the room ended up glitchy, his face slightly distorted and his eyes orange.

Worst of all were the ghostly touches he felt sometimes. In the shower, when he closed his eyes and enjoy the warmth of the water, when he was on the verge of falling asleep or waking up, just as he was pulling a shirt over his head, he’d feel a feather-like touch, like the distant brush of fingers or the tips of sharp nails. Usually on his back or hips, but occasionally on the back of his neck or his lips as well, and those were the scariest, the ones that made him freeze up with the fear that if he opened his eyes now he’d see _whatever_ it was that was touching him, so he’d stand perfectly still for a few moments, sometimes even minutes, waiting for _it_ to leave.

But even with this, Jesse could convince himself it wasn’t something supernatural. He was imagining things; those touches were just his muscles twitching, or bugs, or stray hairs; he was just not careful enough with his clothes; his phone needed fixing, etcetera etcetera…

No, the supernatural nature of all of this became undeniable only after three weeks, give or take.

That’s when the messages started.

The method was pretty cliché if you asked him, writing on the mirrors. There were two in the room – a fullbody one across the bed and a smaller one in the bathroom, and they regularly got vandalized by _whatever_ this was. Eventually he stopped cleaning it up in the morning and realized that it’d disappear on its own by the time he came back from class, or the next time he looked at the mirror.

But, while the method was predictable, the writings themselves were… unexpected.

They were written in what was presumably blood, but they weren’t inherently scary. Oddly enough, it was mundane stuff, like _Good morning_ or _Sleep tight darling_ or _Good luck today_ , each and every one followed by one or more shakily drawn hearts.

Those were mainly on the bathroom mirror, while the one in the room had mostly compliments – about him, about how he dressed or how his hair looked. Recently one message complimented his ass and since then he had been very nervous when undressing.

But even if this proof was undeniable, Jesse still wanted to deny it.

Because if he accepted that there was some sort of demon living with him, he’d probably completely lose his mind to panic and fear. So he ignored it best he could, tried to be normal about it. He’d thank the demon for its compliments like he’d thank any other person, and move on with his day of trying to figure out which corner of the wardrobe his shirt was shoved in and placing the same empty pack of crisps in the trash for the fifth time.

This lasted well over a month, and Jesse was even starting to calm down again. Maybe the worst of it had passed, he’d think, woefully unaware this was only the calm before the storm.

Two months had flown by already, and the abnormalities were almost normal by now. Sure, the ghostly touches became more frequent, and he started feeling like he could hear the messages from the mirrors being whispered in his ear, but Jesse could handle that. It unnerved him, scared him even, but not as much as before. He was even slowly starting to sleep well again.

But falling asleep was still difficult. Tonight too Jesse lied awake almost three hours after he had lied down at midnight, messing with his phone in the hopes that it’d put him to sleep. It was beginning to work too – the blue light made eyelids heavy, slowly but surely his body relaxed into the mattress.

Slowly lowering the phone, Jesse was about to lock it and properly fall asleep, but a movement in the corner of his eye made all the sleepiness evaporate. Because no matter what, he never _saw_ anything. He felt, and sometimes heard, but whatever was haunting him never appeared.

Until now.

Or so he thought.

Jesse shot up into a sitting position, head whipping in the direction of the movement and, unsurprisingly, it was the fullbody mirror. Something was moving tight in the middle of it, and he turned the phone screen towards it to see.

A message.

Some kind of invisible force was slowly writing out a new message.

Jesse squinted, leaning slightly forward as he tried to read it “C-a-n—”

A warm breath right next to his ear _“Can’t sleep, love?”_

Jesse yelped and jumped, turning around only to be met with the bare wall.

He _felt_ something behind him, a ghostly touch, a presence, but he saw nothing, and that scared him even more. He had always known the entity was here, in his room, with him – watching him, messing with him, _touching him_. But it had never really sunk in until now, when it was happening right before his eyes.

Slowly, the bluenette turned back around, expecting to find more writings on the mirror, but as soon as his eyes landed on it, he froze.

The room was dark, with only the fading light of his phone and the faint moon outside illuminating him and the mirror, but the reflection as crystal clear. Jesse saw himself, sitting there, and a copy of himself hugging him from behind, legs wrapped around his waist.

The other him was almost identical, biggest difference being their eyes. Teal was replaced by a glowing orange, and the pupils were pure white. Jesse’s usual gentle look was replaced by a creepy, mischievous grin that he was so unused to seeing on his own face.

They made eye contact and the copy’s smile widened and it began kissing along his cheek down to his neck, one hand starting to unbutton his night shirt.

Breath heavy and unsteady, Jesse cautiously looked down.

He felt the kisses, and he saw his buttons coming undone, but no hand was visible. He brought his own up, but felt nothing.

Whatever this thing was, he couldn’t touch it. Couldn’t stop it.

Thankfully, the creature stopped on its own.

Satisfied with just exposing Jesse’s chest, the other left a trail of kisses back up to his ear, and whispered _“What’s wrong~? You look pale, love”_

And that finally snapped him out of it.

Jesse screamed and jumped, throwing himself out of the bed and onto the floor, where he scrambled to move away from the bed even if there was nothing there. Head frantically turned towards the mirror to see the demon in the reflection begin to move forward, and back to the bed, where he could see the mattress and sheets shifting under the invisible weight.

_“Scared~?”_ he could practically _hear_ the grin in those words, followed by an inhuman laugh _“Don’t be, don’t be, I won’t hurt you”_ from a ghostly whisper, the words were growing louder, coming closer _“I love you, after all!”_ the air in front of him was becoming distorted by his own silhouette _“And you’ll love me too, right?”_

Kneeling on the floor, Jesse tried to continue backing off, only to end up pressing himself against the wall. Head turning to the side, he was ready to crawl away but what looked like his own arm was slammed in front of his face. The voice hissed _“I asked something”_ but it was met only with more trembling.

An annoyed growl and the bluenette’s jaw was grabbed by that almost visible hand and shaken around _“I asked a question!”_

“Y…you did?” Jesse hadn’t been able to focus on anything he saw or heard, completely paralyzed by the fear. The demon, however, didn’t seem to catch the questioning tone, or perhaps didn’t care of it.

_“THEN ANSWER!”_ its voice warped into an inhuman roar, but quickly became gentler _“You’ll love me, won’t you?”_

“I-I—” It completely caught him off-guard, but he didn’t have a choice, did he? “I, I will, so, so let me—”

The entity frowned, orange eyes piercing trough him _“You don’t. But you will, I’m sure. Even after all this time, you’ve avoided getting to know me completely! Never answering my questions or telling me how your day went, or asking how mine was – makes me sad you know!”_ As it spoke, the other moved, using its whole body to pin Jesse against the wall and lean their foreheads together _“But I’ll forgive you this one time, since you’re just a human. You’ll know better from now on_ ♡ _”_

“What’re you…?” doing, saying, there were a few things Jesse would’ve continued that with, but didn’t get the chance.

_“Demon, I think you call us. Or devils, don’t really care”_ the creature sang and pushed Jesse’s legs apart, turning around to sit between them. Its head rolled back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and a light kiss was placed on his jawline. It made him shiver and shake his head, but the demon just snuggled closer and there was nowhere to pull away to.

But at least he was starting to calm down. Or maybe his mind had stopped processing the situation in an attempt to save his sanity. He just had to accept this.

Actually, maybe it was a dream.

Maybe it was all a dream and he’d wake up in his bed still in highschool any moment now.

The world wasn’t so merciful.

“Right…” he nodded, voice shaky “Can, can I go back to bed?”

_“Go right ahead~”_ the demon sang and the pressure disappeared. Cautiously Jesse crawled back onto the bed and sunk into the blanket and pillows. He half-felt, half-saw the demon follow. Ghostly arms made him shake as they wrapped around him and another kiss was placed at the corner of his mouth.

Jesse fell asleep, eventually. For the most part he shivered in the demon’s embrace, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. At some point exhaustion must’ve taken over and he had finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep that his alarm tore him from.

He was alone in bed, the mirror was clean, maybe it really had been a nightmare. A very vivid, very realistic one, but still a nightmare. One that had passed.

The alarm died down, prepared to start ringing again in a few minutes, and Jesse finally sat up to disable the repeat and start preparing for the day. Skipping classes and going back to sleep kept dancing around his head, but the need to just get out of the room was stronger.

He leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on his face to try and chase away the sleepiness.

But maybe if he dragged a pillow and blanket to the common room he could—

He froze. All action and thought process just… stopped.

When he looked up to the mirror again, Jesse saw a distorted reflection. The bathroom seemed darker, there was a shadow over the face that was staring back at him, and its eyes glowed orange.

Without regard for what he was doing, the reflection cocked its head to the side and smiled, leaning forward _“Good morning love”_

Still staring at it with disbelief, Jesse began to back away, but the reflection was faster. It reached, its hands slipping through the mirror, and grabbed the bluenette’s face, pulling it forward. He had to catch himself on the sink while his nose hit to the mirror but, thankfully, he wasn’t dragged into it. Instead his head was tilted up and moved again so his lips pressed against the cold surface. And somehow, someway, he felt an ice-cold pair of lips against his.

A kiss.

The demon kissed him. Then grinned

_“Where to, love? You’re not done here”_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YuGiOh Shipfest server's bondshipping event!  
> https://discord.com/invite/PbMXY7m  
> Big thank to Sly for proofreading and tittle <3


End file.
